Daddy's Girl
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: As Caroline and her friends stood surrounded by twelve angry witches she wasn't sure what else could possibly go In comes Klaus to save the day but he isn't alone. With him is a beautiful blonde. Just as Caroline finds her jealousy spiking, Klaus reveals his new companion to be none other than Carlise ..his daughter from the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my Original Character, Carlise. Everything else belongs to the wonderful creators of the Vampire Diaries.

SPOILERS: Season 4 finale.

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Despite her hardest to put on a brave face, Caroline couldn't stop the panic from rising as her and her friends became surrounded. She should have known that graduation in Mystic Falls would never to normal. That was her last thought before the pain began to echo in her brain. She really wondered if she could die from too many of these infamous witch mojo headaches.

Just as she thought her brain would turn to mush, the pain stopped. A buzzing sound reached her ears as something cut through the air; severing her attacker's head from her shoulders. Turning toward the source of what she now recognized as a graduation hat was none other than the Hybrid himself, Klaus. But what really peaked her interest was the beautiful blonde standing next to him. She couldn't have been any older than twenty, her bright blue eyes alert and ready to assist her companion should he need it. Caroline almost scuffed outloud at the thought of Klaus needing help.

"Step on up, there are more than plenty to go around," the hybrid mocked. His voice calm and deadly. Without a seconds thought, the group of dead vanished.

Before Caroline could stop herself, a smile graced her lips as she looked at the grinning hybrid.

"Klaus."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Elena's voice finally broke through to them effectively ending the moment.

"Klaus, Damon's been bitten. Please, you gotta help him."

Klaus, never one to give in so easily pretended to mull it over. Caroline had spent enough time in the Original's company to know he was merely drawing it out for the hell of it.

"Hmm, I don't know. I seem to lack the proper motivation to heal him."

Before Elena could open her mouth to plead her case, the blonde next to Klaus chuckled.

"Oh enough with the dramatics. I'll go do it. Where is he?"

"Look I don't know who you are but you can't heal him. It has to be the blood of the Original Hybrid," Elena protested. Klaus' eyes filled with amusement as if Elena had just told the funniest joke in the world. Turning to his companion, Klaus smirked.

"Carlise, love, try checking the woods. This lot tends to dwell there more than the bloody squirrels. When you're done, meet me at the mansion."

The blonde, Carlise nodded before taking off in a blurr.

"Klaus what kind of game are you playing you know you're the only one who can heal Damon! Why did you send your minion after him?!"

The original looked at the doppleganger and smirked.

"I would watch what you say about my Carlise if I were you."

Caroline's heart sank a little. She knew that it was not fair of her to hope it but she had always thought Klaus would reserve his affections for her. She had to admit that seeing him claim someone else as his own made her slightly jealous. Something within her snapped. Klaus was hers.

"Look Klaus, Damon doesn't have time to play these games with you and your little slut."

Klaus' eyes darkened as he physically had to restrain himself from reacting as he looked at Caroline.

"Careful Caroline."

Her anger getting the best of her, she moved closer to the already unstable hybrid.

"Or. What?"

Just then Damon appeared next to Elena.

"Damon!" She quickly checked her boyfriend over. Besides a little blood, the bite mark was healed. Elena and the others looked to Klaus for answers. He merely shrugged.

"Like I said. I'll explain in good time." Then he turned to the eldest Salvatore.

"Oh Damon, mate so good to see you on your feet."

"Yeah well I'd thank your little blonde friend but she's probably dead by now," Damon smirked.

Before anyone could blink, Klaus had his hand wrapped around Damon's throat.

"What. Did. You. Do!"

"Klaus let Damon go!" Elena's cried went ignored as the hybrid stared into the other man's eyes.

"Tell me!"

"A group of angry hybrid's cornered us. She told me to run."

Klaus released Damon and flashed away without a word to the others. Without even saying it, they followed after the angry hybrid, determined to get to the bottom of things.

They arrived just in time to the end of a massacre. Bodies lie scattered everywhere on the forest floor. Some with their heads or hearts missing and in the midst of the chaos was Klaus, in his arms was his blonde companion. Caroline had to stop herself from taking a step back as he moved towards them, his clothes drenched in blood, both from the hybrids and the woman in his arms.

Bonnie came forth. "Is she alright?"

"She'll live," Klaus retorted as he moved past them. Caroline didn't get it, he claimed to fancy her, yet here he was getting all emotional over some other blonde.

"Serves your little girlfriend right for trying to take on a gang of hybrids."

Klaus turned his gaze on Caroline and in that moment she was sure if looks could kill, she would have dropped dead by now.

"You daft bint. She's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT CARLISE.

A/N: Wow, I wrote the first chapter to this story as just something that was floating around in my head. Since you guys reviewed and seemed to enjoy it, I decided to write another chapter today.

CHAPTER 2

The silence in the Mikaelson mansion parlor was almost deafening. They had all followed Klaus back to his home to make sure his daughter was alright. Caroline still couldn't wrap her head around that one. Klaus, ruthless yet sometimes caring, at least when it came to her…had a daughter. How come no one knew of her? Even Rebekah had looked shocked when she joined them a little while later. Caroline wondered for a moment if the hybrid were lying…but then she would look into his eyes as he stared at the none moving blonde on the sofa.

Klaus had fed Carlise some of his blood when we first arrived, as the blonde began to stir, Caroline held her breath. It was time to get some answers.

The hybrid was at his daughter's side in an instant, petting the top of her head. She opened her eyes slowly and frowned.

"Did I win?"

Her words caused everyone to sigh in relief as Klaus let out a light hearted chuckle.

"Define winning love?"

Carlise rolled her eyes. "Shut up dad, you're such an ass."

Caroline and her friends watched the interaction between the two with interest. If somehow this really was Klaus' daughter, the resemblance was uncanny, then where was her mother?

"Caroline if you're gonna think so loud you might as well say it out loud," Carlise said to her fellow blonde as she rose to her feet, shaking off her dad's offer of assistance. The blood he had given her had already healed her wounds.

The blonde vampire's eyes widen in alarm. "You can read thoughts? I didn't know that was a hybrid trait."

Carlise smirked at Caroline. "It's not…look I know you all have a lot of questions. The big bad hybrid here and I were on our way anyhow when he got your call Caroline."

"Thought you were going to New Orleans…indefinitely Nik. And when and how did you make a kid?" Rebekah questioned, her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Before he could answer his sister, Carlise once again interrupted. "Auntie Bekah, you don't know of me because I do not exist yet."

"What are you saying? You're from the future?" Bonnie asked. Damon let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh goody. Our very own resident Micheal J. Foxx."

Elena swatted Damon's arm.

Carlise rolled her eyes. "Sure Uncle Damon, let's go with that."

The room fell silent as they all absorbed exactly what she had said. Then Damon once again interjected.

"Uncle Damon? PSSHH Yeah right. No kid of Klaus' is calling me Uncle. Now I know you're a liar."

"I'm not. You and dad are still at each other's throats just not in the-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep. More like I-wish-you-would-die-in-your-sleep," Carlise laughed.

"Ok, so say we believe you. How far in the future are you from?" Stefan asked.

"Two hundred years."

Damon let out a low whistle. "Wow. Nice to know I stick around at least for another century or two."

"As fascinating as Damon's lifespan is, let's get a move on with the story love," Klaus said as his patience began to grow weary. Carlise nodded.

"Right. So anyway, I was sent here by a Bennett witch to change a major event that causes a lot of problems for us in the future."

"I sent you back?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"No. You're not the one who sent me back. There is another line of Bennett witches who stem from a infidelity your father had with your mother's half sister, Diana Bennett."

"I don't have an aunt Diana," Bonnie protested.

"Apparently you do now," Damon jibbed, once again receiving a smack on the arm from Elena.

Carlise continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"That's not the point. Bonnie…I can save you. It's why I'm here. Things have gone horrible wrong in the future because of your death. You were meant to live, become immortal."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You're too late. I paid my price."

"No Bonnie, I have the power to bring you back, but you won't be human."

"Bonnie, what's she talking about? Why do you need saving? What's going on?" Caroline asked. No longer able to hold in her questions anymore.

Bonnie turned to her friends. "The night I let down the veil, I brought Jeremy back to our side. But there was a price. A life for a life." Tears began to fill her eyes as she watched Caroline and Elena take in the meaning of her words.

Caroline let out a choked sob. "Bonnie."

"You're dead." Stefan let the words tumble past his lips.

"Look people as sad as that is, you're in luck. Carlise is here to save your friend and in turn fix the future," Klaus said in a matter of fact voice.

Bonnie looked to Carlise. "Why is it so important that I live and become immortal?"

Carlise began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth as she debated whether or not to answer the witch. Not knowing what to do, she looked to her father for guidance. The two made eye contact as a silent message passed between the two before Klaus finally nodded and Carlise sighed.

"Bonnie. You can't die because in a hundred years from now, the love of your life will be resurrected and torn from your side on the other side. When it becomes clear that death is no longer an option for him to get back to you, he begins taking matters into his own hands. He tries to resurrect you, forcing witches to do his bidding and threatening them with death if they fail. He does that for almost two hundred years, killing off entire witch clans. Hell witches are a rare breed in my time thanks to his actions."

Caroline looked at her friend with wide eyes. She wondered what it was like to have someone love you so much that they would flip the world upside down just to have you back. Her thoughts were interrupted by the laugh Carlise threw in her direction. Caroline couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment that reached her face as she realized Carlise had read her thoughts again.

"Ok. Why go through all the trouble of saving Bonnie? Why not just go back and never resurrect the guy to begin with. Leave both of them in peace?" Damon asked.

"Because this man is important to us."

"Who is it?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, who is this love of Bonnie Bennett's life that will move heaven and hell to get her back?"

Carlise looked to Klaus once more. Before he could respond, Rebekah broke in. "Oh for pete's sake, I know he's your father, but you don't have to look to him for everything."

Carlise sighed. She liked her aunt more in the future when her and uncle Stefan are together.

"It's my uncle…Kol Mikaelson."

Before the words had time to die on her lips, the rom erupted into angry shouts.

"KOL MIKAELSON!" Bonnie yelled.

"Should have known you would come to the dark side sooner or later," Damon laughed.

"NO WAY!" Elena exclaimed. Stefan burst into laughter.

"Yeah right! Bonnie would never fall for Kol! Oh all people.!" Caroline snapped.

Klaus chuckled. "I wouldn't be so quick to throw stones love, if I were you."

The blonde vampire rounded on the hybrid. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carlise moved to stand in between the two. "It means you have no room to judge anyone MOM."

Everyone got quiet as they stared at the three. Caroline's face was filled with shock and disbelief, Carlise looked smug for having stumped the blonde, and Klaus couldn't stop grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

A/N: Your reviews really motivate me to write. Seeing as today is the last day before my week starts and I'm once again super busy. I thought I'd throw together another chapter for you guys. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. ENJOY

CHAPTER 3

There were rarely moments in her life when Caroline found herself truly stumped…this was one of them. She, Caroline Forbes had a daughter… with KLAUS. If it weren't for her being a vampire, she was sure she would have fainted from lack of oxygen. But as she continued to stare into the blonde's face before her, she couldn't deny that she could see some of her in Carlise.

Staring into Carlise' beautiful blue eyes see saw no signs of deceit.

"You're my daughter." The words tumbled past her lips before she could stop herself, but she didn't regret them.

"Whew. Yes. I'm your daughter…so glad we finally got that out the way." Carlise sighed before turning to look at her father over her shoulder. "You know, she's taking this far better than she said she would."

Klaus chuckled. The others had grown silent. The little revelation proving too much for the Mystic Fall gang.

"Who said I would take this bad?" Caroline asked.

Carlise turned back to the blonde vampire. "Well, you did…future you. She said that it would take some convincing but you seem to be more open than you thought. Anyway, back to business."

She stepped from between her would be parents and turned to address the room. "Bonnie we have a few hours until you need to lift the veil up. I need you to listen to me and do what I say alright. I only have on shot at this."

The brunette witch nodded. Carlise took that as her cue to continue.

"Alright. Right now there are a lot of angry spirits that don't want to see you lift the wall back up."

"Including Kol, you're future betrothed," Damon added.

"Yeah, including him. I need you to get him here so I can tie him to this house. Keeping you alive will change things and when the time is right we still need to be able to locate him," Carlise continued.

"We can start looking in town. Sure he's around somewhere cause problems," Stefan said.

"No need to go looking for me," a voice laughed from the parlor thrushhold. They all turned to see known other than Kol Mikaelson.

"Oh brother. How nice of you to save us the trouble of hunting you down," Klaus said in an overly cheerful tone. Kol moved farther into the room and stopped next to Carlise.

"Well hello darling. Who might you be?"

Before Carlise could open her mouth to deliver no doubt some kind of smart retort, Caroline moved in between the two. The veins under her eyes angrily spreading across her face.

A growl like noise came past her lips. "Back off."

Kol looked between the two blondes before giving a small laugh. "Oh how cute. Vampire Barbie is playing protector to her new friend."

"What are you doing here Kol?" Klaus asked, the edge in his voice more than evident. He had to curve the impulse to rip his brother's heart out for even daring to look at his daughter in such a way.

Kol turned his attention to Bonnie, while he answered the hybrid. "See its like this. Me and my friends outside, really gonna need Miss Bennett here to leave the veil down. Popular to contrary belief, I like this town."

Bonnie bristled up at the younger Original. "I don't take orders from you."

"Yet," Damon murmured. Elena once again swatted him on the arm.

During the exchange between her Uncle and his beloved, Carlise and her father had been exchanging looks. If she was going to act it would have to be now. Blurring to appear behind Kol, she tapped him on the shoulder.

Startled by her appearance, he turned around and immediately got caught up in her eyes.

Ever so calmly. Carlise began to speak, never breaking eye contact. "You don't want to harm Bonnie Bennett. You are going to go outside and order the dead witches away."

The room held its breath as they waited in anticipation. Caroline was impressed. Her daughter could do compulsion.

Kol kept eye contact for a moment longer before blinking. He stared at her blankly before his features torted into anger.

"You little bitch. How dare you try to use compulsion on me!"

His hand flashed up and wrapped around her neck. Carlise' eyes widened in surprise. Klaus and Caroline both moved to help their daughter when Kol's words stopped them cold.

"Ah ah ah…take another step closer and I'll rip her heart out. I don't know who she is but she means something to you." Never taking his eyes off Carlise, Kol addressed Bonnie next. "Now, witch. You're going to come with me and I'm going to let your little friend here live. Now if anyone has anything they would like to say. Now would be the time to speak up."

The words barely left his lips before a snapping sound resonated throughout the room. Kol's grip on Carlise was removed and a second later his body dropped to the floor at her feet.

"Yeah. Keep your hands off her," a voice growled. Golden eyes burned with anger as they looked down at the fallen Original. Carlise messaged her throat as Klaus and Caroline moved closer to her. Klaus all the while never taking his eyes off the newcomer.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked his daughter, concern dripping from his voice. She nodded to both her parents.

"I'm fine."

"You're welcome by the way," the newcomer said in a sarcastic voice. Carlise narrowed her eyes as she looked at the new arrival.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, like always," the new comer laughed. Carlise's face burst out into a huge grin.

"Who is this Carlise?" Elena asked. No doubt asking the question everyone was wondering.

"Apparently my parents don't think I can handle myself. For goodness sake I'm nineteen!"

"Oh quit your whinning." The new figure laughed.

"Everyone I give you Evan Mikaelson…my brother," Carlise sighed.

"Big brother," corrected her brother.

"Oh whatever," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Bloody hell," Rebekah murmured.

"Great two little mini Klaus hell raisers set upon the earth," Damon added.

"Oh shit." Stefan said before once again bursting into laughter.

They all turned at the sound of a thump. Caroline had fainted. Klaus probably would have caught her if he weren't in shock. When Carlise came to him in New Orleans and told him her story. She failed to mention she had a brother. He had a son.

"I need a bloody drink," he said to no one in particular as he flashed across the room to the bar.

After taking in all the reactions to his sister's revelation, Evan couldn't help himself. He started laughing. His sister turned on him. Eyes narrowed and eyes blazing. Uh oh. He knew that look. It was the same one she gave him after she found out he had scared off her little prom date after he overheard the little asswipe talking about how he was planning to get lucky that night. Safe to say, the guy never came around again. As Carlise advanced on him he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"This is all your fault! I was handling things! Why couldn't they trust me!"

"Look, mom and dad don't even know I'm here. I got the witch to send me here because I was worried and besides its not fair you got to come back and see mom and dad when they were still cool," he retorted.

His sister rolled her eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the front door flew open and a group of angry witches entered the room.

"Guess they got tired of waiting." Damon murmured.

Carlise looked at her brother. "Don't think this is over. We are discussing this later."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Look forward to it." He replied before flashing over to the nearest witch and ripping out the heart.

"Anybody else looking to have a heart to heart?" he chuckled.

Soon as the words left his lips, all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caroline's eyes snapped open in time to see her "son" rip out some dead witches heart. After that chaos seemed to break out. Her children were something to behold in a fight. Carlise moved with a grace that she surely picked up from her father. Klaus had always been one to prowl gracefully. Caroline was sure there wasn't a clumsiy bone in his body. Needless to say with Klaus, Damon, and Stefan all joining in the fight, it didn't last long. As the last hybrid body dropped to the floor, Caroline looked to her left where Kol was beginning to stir. His eyes were open and they were trained on her children.

Oh no that couldn't be good. Before she could move into action, a blur flashed past her and a snap echoed through the air once more before Kol collapsed again, his neck broken.

Caroline was just about to ask what the hell was going on when Carlise spoke.

"Oh, great. The gangs all here."

"Yeah right, like I would let you two come and I miss all the fun. To hell with that," a male voice laughed.

Caroline could fill the panic rising in her once more. There's no way…

Unfortunately for her Carlise's next words confirmed her suspicion.

"Great so not only do I have to deal with one pain the ass but both of my brothers…why me?"

The room began to spin and against Caroline's control everything went dark again.

Carlise sighed as her mother fainted again.

"See what you did Siren! You made mom faint again!" She growled in frustration.

Her brother had the decency to look chastised. "Didn't mean to. Besides Mom sent me. She said that you fucked something up and it was time for a change of plans." He replied as he made his way over to his mother. As gently as he could the newly arrived Mikaelson lifted her into his arms and placed her onto the sofa.

"And here we thought this couldn't get anyworse," Damon mumbled.

"Three! You have three kids!" Bonnie exclaimed as she and the others looked back and forth between the trio.

Klaus finished his drink off before approaching the newest arrivals. Evan and Carlise moved to stand next to their brother. Klaus looked the two boys over. Evan was the spitting imagine of Caroline, gold locks that curled around his ears, an air of confidence that only Caroline could have passed down to him. He was a little taller than Klaus, slender form with a strong build. His gold eyes were something of a mystery, perhaps the result of the wolf side of his own DNA. When he looked at Evan he saw a leader, and it did him proud to know that he had raised him to not only be strong but to put family first.

"How old are you Evan?"

His son looked him in his eyes and smiled warmly.

"Twenty-three."

"And you?" Klaus asked as he turned to his other son, Siren. Before the boy could answer Carlise cut in.

"He's my twin. I'm older by one minute."

Klaus looked between the two and smirked as he noticed the glare Siren threw his sister. It was clear she did that a lot. Speaking for him.

"Interesting. But let's let your brother have a turn at speaking shall we?" At her father's words Carlise had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry dad."

Siren chuckled. The response drew Klaus' attention to his youngest son. Eventhough he was the younger twin, Siren towered over his sister. His slender yet strong build so much like his own. As he looked into the boy's face, it was like looking in the mirror. If one didn't look closely enough he could very well be mistaken for a younger version of himself.

"So…you're my baby boy huh? And what brings you here. From what I gathered from Carlise here, this was supposed to be a solo mission."

Siren looked at his father and smirked. As he opened his mouth to speak, Caroline chose then to wake up. Klaus noticed that in the face of his mother waking up, Siren instantly forgot about him and moved to her side. The hybrid looked to his daughter with raised eyebrow in question.

"He's a momma's boy."

Klaus watched as Evan moved to the other side of Caroline. Both were checking to make sure their would be mother was fine. Carlise laughed at her father's face, moving closer to him to give his arm a quick squeeze.

"Both of them are. But don't worry. I'm your girl. That's why you sent me. You knew I would get the job done."

Siren let out a snort of disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why mom sent me. There's been a change of plans. Since you opened your fat mouth, things are changing and the future is shifting…in a bad way."

"What happened?"

"Bonnie and Uncle Kol don't even fall in love anymore because you told her and because she's alive and he's dead for so long. They got a chance to fall in love stupid."

Carlise frowned at that. She hadn't even considered that.

"And how are you going to fix it?"

Siren rose from his mother's side and moved towards his still unconscious Uncle Kol.

"That's easy. Like this." Reaching out he touched his Uncle's chest. A small blue glow pulsed between them for a moment before it faded.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked, having been brought up to speed by her oldest son.

Siren looked over his shoulder at his mom and smiled.

"I brought him back to this side of the veil. Now when Bonnie closes it, he'll be here and nature can take it's course."

"I'm not going to fall in love with him!" Bonnie retorted. Siren moved until he was directly in-front of her. Without any explanation, his fingers touched her head, this time a soft yellow glow crackling between his fingers. After he was done, he stepped away from the witch.

"What did you do to me?"

"Do you know who Kol Mikaelson is?"

"Kol! Oh my god!" Bonnie exclaimed as she rushed to Kol's side.

Elena and the others looked on in shock.

"What the hell have you done to my friend!"

Siren looked at Elena. "Gave her the memories of her future self. My mom suggested it. We didn't want to take a chance that she would mess things up."

"Is that safe?" Rebekah asked.

"Since when do you care about the welfare of Bonnie Bennett Auntie?" Evan asked. Rebekah bristled up at that.

"I don't. I was merely curious."

"Sure you were," Klaus mumbled.

Carlise stepped away from her father and moved toward Bonnie who was still holding Kol in her arms.

"Bonnie, I'm going to give you your immortality now. I won't lie this will most likely hurt like hell."

The witch nodded, never taking her eyes off her beloved.

Carlise reached out to touch her arm when a grip on her wrist stopped her.

"No."

Carlise looked up into Caroline's eyes. She moved to shake off the hold, but stopped as it dawned on her. Caroline's eyes were different. Sure she still locked the same but something was different.

Carlise gasped. "Mom. What the hell! How are you here?"

"I put her in this time's Caroline." Siren explained. "We didn't know if it would work."

Klaus' eyes widened. "Where is my Caroline?"

"She's in here. She knows that I will free her body once we return home." The future Caroline added.

"But I don't understand. Why are you stopping me? Dad said that this was what needed to be done."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Your father never thinks things completely through. You can't give Bonnie immortality yet. She's under the influence of dark magic. That's not something we want binded to her for eternity."

Carlise' eyes widened. She hadn't even considered that.

"What then? She can't die."

Caroline smirked. "She won't." Before anyone could blink Caroline was next to Bonnie, forcing her blood down the witches throat. In the next second, she snapped her neck.

Elena's scream echoed in the room.

"BONNIE!"

Caroline stood and gave her kids a nod. "Problem solved."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

A/N: Hey everybody. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I didn't think I would have the time but behold. Here it is. A new chapter.

CHAPTER 5

Chaos broke out in the room for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Elena in a blind rage launched herself at Caroline only to end up sailing across the room into the wall.

"Woah, check out futuristic Vampire Barbie. You get an upgrade or something?" Damon asked as he moved to Elena's side to help the fallen brunette to her feet. Caroline shrugged.

"Side effects of birthing three supernatural children."

"Mom. I don't understand…you just said that Bonnie wasn't ready to be a immortal, yet you forced her into transition." Carlise asked. Her eyes going from her mother to the Bennett witch and then back to her mother again.

"Yes. I think an explanation is in order, Sweetheart." Klaus added.

Caroline's attention snapped to the hybrid.

"Don't call me sweetheart. Let's get something clear. You're not my husband yet. The man I love won't exist for another decade at the least! Got it!?"

Klaus' expression changed from amused to thunderous in an instant. Carlise recognized that look. Her father was known throughout the supernatural world as someone you didn't want to mess with. The look he was giving her mother now would have had a lesser being scared shitless.

"MOM! Don't talk to my dad like that!" Carlise growled as she moved to stand next to her father.

Evan and Siren began to snicker amongst themselves. She threw them a pointed look.

"Something funny?"

"It's just that you're such a daddy's girl. If I had known you were gonna be like this even here in the past, I would have stayed at home and watched Blood Whisper," Siren replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh whatever!"

Klaus' anger evaporated in the face of his daughter's actions. It still floored him that this beautiful blonde was his daughter. And once more, if her brothers' teasing were in indication, she was loyal to him like no hybrid ever could be.

Caughting her eyes, he threw her a wink before throwing his arm around her shoulder. Before turning to face his two sons.

"Now, now boys…that's no way to talk to your sister. Wouldn't want anyone to mistake your teasing for jealousy."

Carlise smirked as Siren and Evan's smiles dropped.

"Jealous of what?!" Siren exclaimed.

"That daddy sent me back in time for this mission and not you two!" Carlise taunted.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever Car, Dad only sent you because he knew you would bitch about it if he didn't."

"Yeah, and besides Mom sent me," Siren added, throwing his sister a smile in triumph.

"That's only because you were the last one left." Carlise retorted. His smile vanished.

"Mom! Tell her!"

"Enough! We don't have time for your petty arguments. Stop acting five and start acting your age.!" Caroline snapped. The three instantly looked chastised answering their mother.

"Sorry mom."

Klaus watched Caroline reign her children in with such ease. It was obviously the result of years of practice. Despite her words Klaus could not help but look at them as his family. Even if he would not have them for another century or two.

"What's the plan? You send your little seeds of chucky here to save Bonnie only to show up and change her into a vampire. In what world does that help anyone. Everyone knows witches turned vampire lose their magic." Damon said.

Caroline turned hard eyes on the eldest Salvatore.

"Well Damon…I needed her dead in order to cut off her dark magic. So a little blood, quick snap of the neck and presto. Bye bye Expression." Caroline replied.

"Bonnie wouldn't want to be a vampire!" Elena screamed.

Caroline looked at the doppleganger. "I really wish you all would calm down…maybe I should have let Nik come instead." She signed before continuing. "It's simple. Now that she's free of that stupid dark magic when she wakes up the first thing she's going to drink is Carlise' blood. It's going to halt the vampirism process and put her on the transition of a true immortal, one that does not need blood to survive."

"Why Carlise' blood?" Stefan asks. Caroline gave her old friend a smile. "Because she's so much like her father. The blood of the Original Hybrid as the first thing a vampire in transition drinks heals them and destroys the blood cravings."

"How?" Elena asked.

"Dad always used to say that it was probably the werewolf in his blood that attacked the transition. We don't really know for sure." Carlise shrugged.

"So it can be any one of his rugrats?" Damon asked.

"No. it has to be Car, her blood and her father's are so identical that it's almost as if they were one person sharing two bodies. We don't know why or how it skipped Evan and went to her but it did. Strangly enough my baby boy doesn't have the same blood as them despite being her twin." Caroline explained.

"Alright. What now?" Elena asked.

"Now. You listen to what I have to say."

They all turned to look in the doorway at the newest arrival.

"You've got to be kidding me," Evan growled. Before he could move into action, his mother blurred across the room in a blonde flash.

With her hand now around the newest arrival's throat she growled. The veins appearing under her eyes. Her next words were spoken calmly in a deadily manner.

"You were-slut…give me on reason why I shouldn't snap your neck now?" Caroline growled as she continued to squeeze the werewolf's throat.

"I'm pregnant."

"And I care why? Try again." Caroline chuckled. Hayley's eyes widened.

"It's Klaus' child."

A gasp could be heard from the others in the room.

"Lying bitch!" Carlise growled moving closer to her mother.

Hayley began to panic. "Who are you?"

"Carlise Elizabeth Mikaelson. Daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson."

"The werewolf's eyes widened in disbelief. "You lie."

Just as Caroline tightened her grip on Hayley, she was wretched away and sent sailing across the room, much like she had done Elena earlier and into a wall. As she hit the floor with a thud she looked up to see her attacker standing in-front of Hayley.

"Seriously 'Lijah!"

The older Original Vampire continued to stand in-front of the werewolf as she gasped for air.

"Ms. Forbes, your anger clouds your judgement. I can not allow you to hurt Niklaus' child."

Hayley had the nerve to look smug.

Klaus moved to stand next to Carlise as she stared at his brother.

"Elijah. Step aside. There are things you do not know about."

"Yeah. Like the fact that Hayley is a manipulative bitch. Dad I don't know what you saw in her." Carlise said.

"Me either," Caroline added as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "Look Elijah. I love you but I will hurt you. Now move out of my way," the blonde said as she slowly moved across the room to stand next to her daughter.

Elijah looked slightly taken back and a little confused as to what to do.

Evan walked up to the confused Original and touched him on the forehead.

Elijah's face when blank of expression as a soft yellow glow covered his being. All too soon the glow faded.

"What did you do?" Elena asked, concern lacing her voice. She had always liked the older Original.

Wordlessly, Elijah turned around to face Hayley.

"You bitch."

Before she could register what he was doing, Elijah had his hand through her chest. Pulling It out he gripped her still beating heart in his hand. Her body dropped to the floor in a heap.

"How dare she."

Carlise smiled. "Told you she was a bitch."

"Not that I care really but was that really necessary?" Damon asked.

Elijah met eyes with the eldest Salvatore. "Shortly after my niece and nephew are born, Hayley kidnapped Siren. She threatened to kill him if we did not do her bidding. Of course we do not bow down to anyone let alone a packless mutt. It took us nearly a month to track her and baby Siren down. Nik and Caroline left a trail of werewolf bodies all along the coast until finally they killed the Lockwood boy. His death brought her out of hiding. Fearing for her life she fled leaving Siren behind in her haste to escape."

"Why would she be so stupid as to go after an Mikaelson? What could she have wanted so bad?" Elena asked.

"She wanted revenge because I arrived in New Orleans and discovered that she was pregnant…just not with Klaus' baby." Caroline added.

"Who was the father?" Klaus finally asked. His thoughts had been jumbled. He was furious with the witches for lying to him and trying to manipulate him.

"Tyler Lockwood."

"Oh Caroline," Stefan said, his eyes filled with pity.

"It's ok Stefan, that was a long time ago for me," Caroline reassured him.

"So what now?" Elena.

"Now….we wait." Carlise replied.

Author's note:

The television show that Siren makes reference to "Blood Whisper," is actually a book of a friend of mines that I read and decided to use the title as the name of some future tv show for my character. For anyone interested in reading it. Here's the link to order it: "Blood Whisper" by Niya Kapree Johnson

. #

Reviews, Favorites and Follows are always great. I apologize if this chapter is a little slow paced but I promise things will pick up soon. Just had to get this backstory and stuff out the way. So what did you all think of future Caroline?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

A/N: From the reviews I can see some of you aren't happy with the way I am depicting Klaus. I know he's more soft than we're used to on the shows. Speaking of…how are you guys feeling about the first episodes of this seasons Vampire Diaries and The Originals? I have to say I was a little bummed they left out his phone call to Caroline in the revised pilot. But anyway, back to Klaus. Look I did that for a reason, just trust me. It'll all make sense later. Oh and Caroline was kind a bitch to Klaus for a reason that will make sense later. For now, here's the next chapter. ENJOY and remember to review.

Chapter 6

Carlise wasn't sure how long they all waited for the witch to wake up. It felt like forever. With the arrival of the night and the rising of the moon, she felt herself growing anxious. Elena, Damon, and Stefan had left to go do whatever it was they needed to do and promised to meet us at the ritual spot in the caves in two hours. Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol were all somewhere around the grounds probably hunting. They had promised not go too far in case Bonnie woke up. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips as she looked at the remaining indiviuals…her family. Deep in conversation was her father or would be father and her twin. It was strange seeing them chuckle about something amongst themselves.

Back home, they were close but in a different way. Sure they laughed but those were rare and in between what with all the chaos that was going on. Kol's rampage had left them all a little on edge, constantly having to look over their shoulders in case some dead witches' angry relative came seeking revenge on them.

Yeah. It was good to see her brother and father laugh. Her mother and Evan on the other hand were a different story. She wasn't quite sure what it was but something seemed off.

Her older brother stood silently in a far off corner watching the occupants of the room with what? Suspicion?

She chastised herself. That made no sense. They were a family, why would he look at them in such a way? She thought of telling her mother about her concerns. If anyone would notice a change in the oldest Mikaelson heir, it would be her mom.

Where had her mom gotten off to?

Excusing herself from the room, Carlise went in search of the missing matriarch. Her hunt lead her to the kitchen where her mother was drinking a wine glass filled with blood.

"So this is where you got off to," she said, alerting the older blonde to her presence. She had learned the hard way not to sneak into a room and scare her mother. Almost of its own accord, her right hand came up and rubbed the back of her head. That encounter had left her with a mother of all lump the size of Virginia. Thank goodness with her healing capabilities it hadn't lasted longer than a few minutes, but her shame had been longer than that. Her brothers wouldn't let her forget for almost a month how their mother had managed to get the best of her.

Of course her mother had apologized profusely for hurting her. Carlise had shrugged it off. It had been an accident. More so a knee-jerk reaction to being scared.

Her mother paused in her drinking to give her a smile.

"Yeah, just needed a little pick me up."

"I know what you mean, it's been a long afternoon." She replied, moving to sit next to her mother on the bar stool.

"Hey mom…do you think dad is ok back home, by himself?"

Her mother looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before reaching out and patting her arm.

"He's a big scary hybrid. I'm sure he's fine. He may be a little bored without his sidekick around, but he'll be ok," Caroline replied, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Carlise rolled her eyes. "I'm not his sidekick."

Caroline let out a snort of unlady like laughter. "Yeah right sister, I remember when you were about two years old. You were so attached to your father that you even wanted to go with him when he went out into the woods to phase. You cried so much that your father, the big softy he is didn't go out and phase for two moon cycles. He would have held out longer if not for that little incident at the start of the third cycle." Carlise's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment when a new arrival spoke in the doorway.

"And what happened on the third cycle?" The two blondes turned to see Klaus leaning in the doorway with a look of genuine curiosity.

Caroline took in her daughter's embarrassment and chuckled. "Come to find out, we had a little cub on our hands. She was the cutest thing when she phased a small bundle of brown and white fur. Of course she nearly gave me a heart attack when I came into her room to give her a bath to find my daughter missing and a pup in her place sitting on her bed looking at me."

"Mooooommmm. Stop embarrassing me." Carlise bed as Klaus' rich laughter filled the air.

"Oh no love, let your mother finish. What happened then?"

Caroline smirked at the hybrid. Her coldness from earlier forgotten as she got caught up in telling her tale. "Then we spent almost a week trying to get her to change back. Poor thing. I don't think she knew how. Of course, Evan being a couple years older had asked where his 'sis-sis' went? We tried explaining to him that his sister was right there and that she was just special. But of course that didn't go well. He cried almost the entire week because he thought his sister was gone forever. Siren hadn't really cared either way. He was only two, the idea of a puppy excited him," she laughed.

"Are you done embarrassing me now?" Carlise growled as she got up off her seat and brushed past Klaus and marched into the living room. Siren looked up at her arrival.

"Mom embarrassing you with the phasing story again?"

She plopped down next to her brother who had found some magazine and was leafing through it.

"Yeah. I don't get what's the big deal. So what I phased!"

"You know she loves telling it. You should be used to it by now," Siren added as he continued to mindlessly look through the magazine.

"Want in the hell is a Miley Cyrus?"

Carlise leaned closer to see the figure on the page. Not recognizing her, she shrug.

"I don't see you getting used to her telling about your first vamp face," Carlise added.

Siren opened his mouth to comment but stopped short. The two siblings listened as their enhanced hearing picked up their mother's next words.

'_That's nothing let me tell you about Siren's first vamp face. He was four years old and…'_

Siren's eyes met his sisters with horror. "I'll be right back."

He blurred out of the room, leaving a laughing Carlise in his wake.

With her little brother off to stop their mother from spilling any more tales, Carlise looked around the empty room. Rising off the sofa, she moved down the hall to the room they had placed Bonnie in to rest. Opening the door, her eyes widened.

_Bonnie was gone. _


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OwN ANYTHING.

A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. To be honest I originally only intended for this to be five chapters at the most. But with all the feedback, I'll just keep writing until it naturally ends on its own.

Chapter 7.

Bonnie was gone.

Carlise, called out to the rest of her family before she turned and ran down the hall towards the kitchen. They looked at her in alarm.

"What's wrong Car?" Siren asked. His usual playful manner gone.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Klaus asked.

"Bonnie is gone." Carlise explained.

"What?!" Caroline shrieked.

Klaus pulled out his cellphone and tossed it to Carlise which she caught dutifully.

"Call the Slavatores, let them know that the witch has took a missing."

Carlise nodded, dialing the numbers and making the necessary calls. She watched as Klaus mumbled something to her little brother before the two moved to the door.

"Where are they going?" she asked her mother once the two men had left.

"Off to retrieve your aunt and uncles from the woods. They'll probably search the woods. She couldn't have gotten far," Caroline replied. Carlise nodded to her mother. When her Uncle Damon answered she sighed.

"The witch awake yet?"

"Uncle Damon. We have a problem."

She may have imagined it but she was almost sure she heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"For the last time. I'm not your uncle. And what do you mean we have a problem? You guys are all from the future shouldn't you be all knowing?"

Ignoring the smart remark. She continued.

"Bonnie is missing."

"She's awake?"

"She wasn't in the room when I went to check on her. My dad and the others are looking for her. We need you guys to search her house and other places she might go, if you find her, get her to the caves."

"You got it." He replied tersely before hanging up.

Done with the call, she looked to her mother. That off feeling coming back from earlier.

"Hey mom. What was the last thing you remember before waking up in Caroline's body?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like where was dad?"

The older blonde's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I…don't remember."

Fear raced through her at her mother's words.

"Mom. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I had just sent Siren here…I was preparing for the spell that would bring me here…oh and your brother. Evan showed up earlier that day asking what was going on…he was looking for your father…" Caroline replied, her voice trailing off. "But I don't remember what for."

Carlise grabbed her mother's face in between her hands. It was time to take drastic measures. As her blue pupils dilated she spoke "Mom. Tell me what happened with Evan."

"Evan…he got angry when I told him that I didn't know exactly where your father was. He used compulsion on me. I can't remember what he made me forget," Caroline said, her voice trembling with a combination of fear and anger.

Carlise pulled her mother into a hug. Consoling the older blonde as she continued to shake.

"Mom. It's gonna be ok. We just need to find Evan. He's been acting a little strange since the others left. And now he's vanished along with Bonnie." Carlise briefly wondered if they were together.

Caroline nodded. Just then Klaus' cell began to buzz in her pocket. Releasing her mother, she opened it to see a new text message from Damon:

'_Found the witch. Meet us in the square.'_

Carlise replied back that they were on their way.

"We gotta go. The others found Bonnie. You alright?"

"I'm fine."

The two disappeared out the back door and into the night. All too soon they arrived in the town square. Damon, Elena, her brother Jeremy, Stefan, and Bonnie greeted them.

"Where are the others?" Carlise asked as she realized her brother and the rest were still missing.

"They got delayed I'm afraid," A new voice said as the figure emerged from the shadows.

"Evan? Where in the hell have you been?" She asked moving a little closer to her mother whom had begun to shake again.

Evan smirked. "Had some business to take care of."

Carlise looked at the others and realized they all had an all too familiar look in their eyes. _Compulsion._

Training her attention on her brother she frowned. "Evan what is going on? I need to feed Bonnie so she can go let the veil back up."

"I'm afraid there has been a change of plans little sister."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as her brother let out a chuckle. She looked at him. Then her mother spoke up.

"You're not my son."

Evan looked at their mother and frowned. "Damn. Thought my compulsion would last longer…Interesting."

Carlise noticed that not once since they arrived had the others moved. "What's wrong with them?"

Evan laughed. "I compelled them not to move and to remain silent."

"What is wrong with you? And what did you do to mom?!"

"Oh please. I barely touched her," he said brushing off the accusation.

Caroline suddenly flashed forward, eyes black with rage. Carlise's own eyes widen in disbelief when Evan swatted her away like a fly. She felt her own anger rising.

"You're not my brother…what are you?"

As he opened his mouth to respond, Carlise used that as her opening. Moving on autopilot, she launched herself at her "brother." The two superbeings traded blow for blow. Carlise felt herself getting the upper hand. Delivering a nasty left hook that sent him spiraling to the ground, she smirked.

"What's wrong? Tired?"

The man rose off the ground and growled at the blonde.

"Well you sure are a hell of a lot more stronger than your father, I'll give you that. But I bet you'll beg for your life just as he did when I-" He never got to finish his sentence before Carlise was on him again. Her strikes filled with rage. She wasn't even aware of her talons growing out of her nails.

"Who are you!"

Evan laughed, even with a split lip and surely broken nose.

"I'm Silas."

"You lie!" Carlise refused to believe it. She couldn't. If she did then she would also have to believe his other words. That her father was…dead.

"You know it's true. I can see it in your thoughts. You don't want to believe it. Hate to break it to you but your father is dead. Look on the bright side. If I let you live, you'll have your brother to go back to. Evan had spunk, so I didn't kill him. Bit messed up though."

"My father is not dead!"

Silas chuckled. "Oh please, get out of denial land. He's dead! I didn't have time to rip his heart out but I can assure you that he is dead."

"Guess they don't make dead like they use to mate."

Silas turned wide eyed at the newest arrival just before everything went dark.

Carlise wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the appearance of the newest arrival.

"Dad." She moved to embrace him only to see a blur of blonde hair leap into his arms. She let out a small giggle as the tears ran down her face. Her father held on to her mother as she rained peppered kisses down his face.

After what seemed like forever, the two split and Carlise made her way to the pair.

"Dad."

The hybrid pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Did you all really think I would let you have all the fun? Leaving me to listen to the incessant nagging of your Uncle Damon and Aunt Rebekah ?"

Carlise giggled at her father's words just as the others arrived. She noticed with some amusement that Siren looked between their father and his past self as if his mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"Evan?"

Nik looked to his wife. "Evan is fine. He's back home letting his aunt Rebekah and aunt Elena fuss over him. He wouldn't came along but he didn't want there to be any confusion between him and this sad lump," he said, kicking the still unconscious immortal.

"What now?" Carlise asked, as always looking to her father for guidance. Now that he was here she was more than sure everything would work out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Hey all, it's been a busy time as a student. Here is an update that was on my mind. I know it's short but I figured I'd post it anyway. Continue to review and fave. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story.

CHAPTER 8

Carlise couldn't stop stealing glances at her father. It was almost unreal. Just moments ago she had been battling with the idea that she may never see him again and here he was, standing at the head at the for front of the group as they waited for Silas to awaken.

She was still a little disturbed that Silas still wore her brother's face.

Speaking of brothers… she glanced over to her twin. He seemed quite attached to Klaus. The two were whispering amongst themselves. Funny how her twin was so attached to this younger version of their father.

Don't get her wrong, their mother and father loved them all equally and she knew her brother loved their dad, but he had always been a bit of a momma's boy, just like Evan. She had half expected him to be bothering mom or fusing about her rough treatment at the hands of Silas; surprisingly, he left their father to tend to their mom.

"What's going on in that little noggin of yours sweetheart?"

Carlise smiled as she looked into Klaus' eyes. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed his approach.

"Just musing over how attached to you my brother is."

The hybrid smirked. "Well, I am his father," he replied in a matter of factly manner.

"That is true." She looked at the hybrid. "Do you think we'll be able to truly destroy Silas?"

Klaus' smile disappears as he becomes more serious. "I won't lie to you. I'm not sure. But I know one thing. With the combination of you all and the Bennett witch, we'll deal with Silas."

"Wow, Klaus. I know wolves sometime mate within the family, but I never took you for one of incest," Silas' words resonate through the room, announcing his awakness.

Carlise gasps in shock and disgust as the Immortal smirks at them.

Before anyone else can react, Klaus is across the room with his hand in Silas' chest. His rage filled eyes stare into Silas' somewhat frightened ones.

"Listen to me and understand because I am not one to repeat myself. I say it once then people usually start dying." Klaus puts pressure on the artery in Silas' chest.

"If I ever hear you say something like that again, I will personally make it my mission to make you suffer for eternity."

Nik walks up to his younger self. "As much as I would love to see his heart in your hand. That won't kill him…at least not yet."

The two hybrids look at each other and Klaus finally nods, stepping away from Silas.

The immortal smirks at the retreating hybrid only to have it wiped off by a punch to the face. His head rocks back for a moment as the world spins. When things come into focus he's looking at Siren.

"Let's get one thing straight. No one talks about my sister or my father like that. If you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I'll cut your damn lips off. You don't have to be whole in order for us to do this spell."

Silas' eyes widen at the revelation.

Carlise moves to stand next to her brother, putting her hand on his shoulder. He glances over his shoulder at her.

"My hero."

He blushes slightly at the praise.

The moment is interrupted by the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"It's time."

They nod, stepping away from the Immortal tied to the chair before them. It's time to put an end to this nightmare.

Just as Bonnie begins to chant the windows in the room shatter.

"BONNIE?!" Jeremy shouts.

Bonnie looks around wide eyed. "It wasn't me!"

A chuckle can be heard from the door. They all turn to see a woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bennett, but I can't let you kill Silas…that privilege belongs to me."

Damon speaks up this time. "Yeah? And who are you?"

The newcomer smiles. "Oh, excuse my manners, how rude of me…I'm Qetsiyah"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's

A/N: I'm trying to update more but with the holidays right around the corner, student life is crazier than ever with last minute assignments. I would love to sit around and write about Klaus ;) Sadly that can not be. Thanks for the reviews both good and bad, they show that someone is actually reading this and I'm not wasting my time. Anyway, enough rambling…on to CHAPTER 9!

CHAPTER 9

Carlise' eyes widened as the name finally registered. _Qetsiyah. _

"You're supposed to be dead."

The witch looked at the blonde in amusement. "I was, but now I'm not."

Klaus stepped forward subconsciously putting himself between Qetsiyah and his would be daughter.

"Well as interesting as this is, I'm afraid we have things to do, immortals to kill."

The witch stared at the hybrid with raised eyebrow. "Are all me of this century so…impatient?"

Silas' laugh resonated through the room and once again all eyes were on him.

Damon spoke up this time.

"Never knew the thought of your impending death could be so comical."

"You idiots really don't get it do you? If you knew what I did, you would be begging me for forgiveness," Silas said as he looked at each person in the room before finally settling his eyes on Carlise.

"You know if you're all here…whose protecting the future?"

Nik and Caroline moved infront of Silas effectively blocking his vision of their daughter. The older hybrid leaned down to speak near the other man's ear.

"If you look at my daughter again, I'll rip your heart out."

In response Qetsiyah laughed. Nik looked over his shoulder at the witch.

"I fail to see what is so amusing luv."

"You need not worry about your daughter. Silas doesn't do blondes."

"Oh Qetsiyah, you always did know me so well," Silas laughed.

"Go to hell," she retorted.

"Can't. you made sure of that."

Elena turned to her friend. "Bonnie?"

The younger witch looked at her friend. Silent communication going between the two that neither Carlise nor Klaus missed.

Just as it seemed that the two ex immortal lovers were going to continue their banter, the room began to shake.

"BONNIE?" Elena shouted. Once again the witch shook her head. They all looked to the other witch.

In response she simply shrugged. "Don't look at me. I only use that room shaking trick once, anything more is just tacky."

"Oh goodie, a crazy witch with a sense of class," Damon replied.

The room ceased in shaking just before a black and dark violet colored portal appeared in the center of the room. With the portal still very much open, a figure stepped out.

Carlise gasped. "Evan?" Her brother looked at his sister and only barely manage to brace himself before she was in his arms.

"Missed you too."

The two pulled away from each other. Carlise searched his eyes. "What are you doing here? Auntie Elena babying you too much?"

When her brother didn't crack a smile, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering her right away, he turned to their parents.

"We have a problem."

Nik and Caroline were instantly at their side.

"What is it?" Caroline asked her son, her worry clear on her face.

"That damn copy cat's girlfriend is back and she's pissed. The others are trying to hold her off until I could come let you guys know," Evan replied.

Nik looked around the room at the others before he seemed to come to a decision.

"Well between two witches, a hybrid, and a room of vampires I think things here are under control. We need to get back and hold her off long enough for this lot to deal with Silas."

The immortal in question began to struggle against his restraints.

"She's alive! LET ME GO! IF YOU KILL HER THERE WILL BE NO SAFE PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE WHERE I CAN'T FIND YOU!"

Siren walked over to the immortal and punched him in the face.

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache."

Carlise looked between her family and the others.

"Dad. I can't go yet. You sent me here to make sure Silas was dealt with."

Nik looked at his only daughter and smiled. "I didn't expect anything less of a Mikaelson. We're going back. Be careful."

Carlise nodded, giving her dad a smile.

Caroline raced over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Take care honey."

"I will mom."

The two blondes embraced once more before Caroline collapsed. Klaus being closer, caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at Carlise in question.

"She's your Caroline again. My mom is gone back home."

The hybrid nodded.

Evan stepped back through the portal, Nik going to follow when he realized something. Turning to his youngest he gave him a look.

"Siren?"

"I think I'm gonna hang around here with Carlise. I'm sure you mom and Evan can handle one love sick immortal."

Carlise looked at her brother in alarm. "What? No! Dad make him go!"

Nik laughed as he walked over to his son and gave him a quick hug. "Take care of your sister."

Ignoring Carlise cries of injustice, he nodded to the others in the room before making eye contact with his younger self.

"Protect my children."

"With my life."

Satisfied with that response the future hybrid stepped through the portal seconds before it vanished.

Carlise looked around the room at the remaining occupants and couldn't help but feel a little lost. She really prayed her father and the others would be alright. As if sensing her trepidation , Klaus carefully placed Caroline on the nearby sofa before walking over to the two remaining time travelers.

Putting his arm around Carlise he pulled her closer.

"Don't worry luv, us Originals are thick skinned."

She nodded in response, feeling slightly better.

Qetsiyah spoke once more. "Well as touching as this all is, I'm afraid it's time I take my leave."

The lights went out.

"Any one ever tell you Originals that it's important you pay your light bill?" Damon remarked.

"Shut up damon," Elena whispered.

Just then the lights flickered back on.

Carlise eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh no."

Qetsiyah was gone…and so was Silas.

Author's Note:

Thank you for all the comments. I agree that there were too many people from the future. It was never my intentions to have them all stay, so hopefully you all are as satisfied with the chapter's outcome as I am.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I rarely have time to update so I do apologize for any errors that may be in the chapters. But I don't have time to nitpick. If you have a problem with the way I spell something or how I'm writing my story, just stop reading. The only reason I am not just giving up on this one is because I know how it feels to find a fic and look forward to knowing what happens next. So for those who actually want to read this, I will continue for you guys. With that being said, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10.

With the disappearance of both immortals, Klaus instructed Elena and her friends(all save Caroline, who was still unconscious) to go looking for any signs of them and to let us know if they found anything.

With them gone for the time being and Uncle Kol tagging along to be by Bonnie's side. That left me, Siren, Klaus, Caroline, Aunt Rebekah, and Uncle Elijah.

"Klaus, I think Rebekah and myself will head to town to see if there is anything the others may need help with."

Klaus looked at his two siblings and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Be sure to keep an eye on Kol too. He tends to have a little too much fun at times. Wouldn't want the witch to do something she'd regret."

Elijah nodded before he and his sister disappeared out the room in a blur.

Alone with my somewhat family, I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with mom?"

My brother looked at the still figure of Caroline then back to me.

"She's just exhausted. Hosting her future self probably took a lot out of her," Siren explained. I nodded. We both watched as Klaus moved to sit by Caroline's still form.

"Wake up sweetheart."

I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face as my mom began to stir. Guess Dad always had a way of effecting her, even now.

Caroline's blue eyes fluttered open. She looked around obviously confused, her confusion turned to anger as her eyes landed on us… or more specifically, Siren.

She jumped to her feet and was across the room in a flash; stopping directly in-front of my brother.

"What did you do to me?!"

Siren held his hands up in surrender, no doubt not wanting to piss her off any further. Guess it didn't matter what time we were in, mom was still one scaring vampire.

"Easy…mom, I can explain."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she stared into his eyes. She must have found some truth in them because she relaxed, slightly.

"Fine. But no funny business."

He nodded as Klaus walked up to join us.

"Caroline, I promise you, all will be explained. How about you tell us what you remember."

She turned to look at the blonde hybrid. "I remember her," she pointed at me. "Saying she was our daughter, then he showed up," pointing at Siren. "He touched me then everything went black."

"A lot has happened since you blacked out," I replied. I almost felt bad for her. I couldn't imagine having a gap of my memory missing. She nodded at me.

"Are you two really my children?"

Klaus spoke up then. "Our children."

"yes. We're you're flesh and blood," I answered, looking into her eyes.

I prepared myself for her to get angry or make a run for it in reaction, what I wasn't ready for was what happened next.

Caroline began to cry.

Siren and I both moved forward to console her but Klaus beat us to it, pulling the sobbing blonde into his arms. Rubbing the top of her golden mane, he made soothing noises to calm her.

Siren and I looked at each other completely lost on how to react. Then as if upon mutual agreement, we looked to Klaus. His eyes met ours over Caroline's head.

We could do nothing right now but wait... wait for the others to find something on Silas or Qetsiyah…wait for Caroline to pull herself together…wait out the calm before the storm.

Silas was out there and needed to be dealt with ASAP.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlise looked on at her family with concern. She had never imagined things would get this messy. Her mission had been clear, come back, save Bonnie and defeat Silas. The blonde let a small smile appear on her lips as she thought back to the time of her intitial arrival.

_1 Week Ago… New Orleans._

_The liveliness of the town was off putting and somewhat disturbing at first. This was nothing like the New Orleans she knew of in the future._

_Dusting off her retro black leather jacket, she made her way through the crowd. When she finally took in the clothes of those around her, she was thankful for her father's hindsight to get her something to wear of that era. Although the black jeans and combat boots were a little odd to her still, no one around her seemed to think her any different than your average blonde girl._

_Making her way to the witch bar that her father said he would most likely be found in, she entered._

_Immediately, she sensed all the vampires in the room. Most turned to look at her, curiosity and others a little hostile. She did her best to ignore them, she knew from her father that some vampire he sired named Marcel was in charge. Sighing, deciding to act natural as if she belonged there, Carlise walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Compelling the bartender to forget about ID check._

"_Well you're a bold one, using compulsion on the people in my city, but I will let it go since you're new here." A voice said on her right._

_Carlise almost groaned aloud when she came to face none other than Marcel. She was sure it was him, her father had shown her a picture of a slightly younger, human version of him before she left, but the face was the same. This was the last thing she needed. She had heard that this particular vamp had a thing for blondes. She shuddered at the thought of her aunt's ex trying to put the moves on her._

_Finishing her drink, she finally looked at the older vampire._

"_Oh lucky me," she replied sarcastically before turning to the bartender and catching her gaze. "You will forget I was ever here."_

_Hoping off her bar stool Carlise turned and headed for the door._

_She was only slightly surprised when Marcel appeared infront of her, effectively blocking her exit._

"_You don't know how things work around here. See in the quarter, I run things and I make it a point to get to know all vampires in my city. I'm Marcel. You are?"_

"_Extremely bored with this conversation. Look, I won't be here long so if you will excuse me Marcel, I have to be on my way." Carlise replied, moving around him._

_He reached out with vampire speed and caught her arm. Acting on instinct, Carlise in turn grabbed him by the throat._

_She was aware of the vampires in the bar standing to their feet no doubt looking to assist their leader. She almost laughed at the thought. As if they could ever dream to take her on. Turning her eyes to Marcel's she spoke to the surprised vampire._

"_Listen to me because I don't make a habit of repeating myself. I have places to be and am not interested what so ever in what you do around here or how you do it. Touch me again and you will meet your maker."_

_Before he could reply another spoke up from behind her._

"_Well funny you mention makers there sweetheart. You're looking at his and I don't rightly appreciate you being so rough with my friend there."_

_I turned around and held back a grin. "Well too bad, we can't always have things our way." Without breaking eye contact, I released my hold on Marcel. Marcel stepped cautiously away from me and toward his maker._

"_Klaus. You have great timing man. She's a strong one."_

_Klaus looked to Marcel with a chuckle before looking back at me._

"_What's your name?"_

_My father had told me not to disclose information around Marcel because he was not to be trusted. So instead of answering Klaus, I used a burst of vampire speed to move forward and deliever an uppercut to Marcel's face. The combined strength of my vampire and wolf heritage caused the blow to rock the vampire on his feet._

_And just like that the room erupted into chaos. The human patrons fled and I readied myself for Marcel to come at me._

_He was held back by a hand from Klaus. The two looked at each other. One of Marcel's more impatient men tried to rush me. He was about 6 foot 2 and a bulky build but that did nothing to help him in his cause. I stepped to the side in the last possible second, moving behind him, snapping his neck. As his body dropped to the ground I could see the others and Marcel seething._

"_What?! I didn't kill him!"_

"_Who the hell are you?!" Marcel growled, breaking away from Klaus' grip._

_I calmly stepped up to the darker skinned man and grabbed his face_

_**SNAP**_

_His body collapsed to the ground. His minions looked as if they wanted to come at me, but thought better of it._

_I turned to them._

"_Look take your boss home and let him and your other friend sleep it off before I change my mind and rip his heart out."_

_They instantly went into action collecting both men before making a hasty retreat._

"_So, mind telling me who you are little hybrid? I don't recall making you."_

_I smirked at him. Of course he would know what I was. _

"_That's because I wasn't made. I was born like this."_

_His blue eyes widened. "You lie! It's not possible!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "He told me you would be this stubborn."_

_Klaus ignored her last words simply staring into her eyes, she rolled her eyes when he attempted to compel her._

"_Tell me who you are."_

_Pushing by him, Carlise made her way to a nearby barstool and sat down._

"_Jeez, no need to try that mind stuff on me. It doesn't work any. If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask."_

_I was taking some joy in seeing my dad's jaws clench as he attempted to hold back his anger._

"_I don't think you get who I am love. When I don't get my way. People tend to start dying," before the last words were out his mouth, he flashed forward wrapping his hand around my throat. I remained still in his grasp._

"_Now. Let's try this again. Who are you?"_

_Reaching up, I pushed him away. I winced slightly when he went sailing across the room into a nearby wall._

"_Now dad, is that any way to treat your daughter?"_

_The older hybrid looked at her with wide eyes._

Carlise shook her head at the memory. Now was not the time to be going down memory lane. Meeting her father's eyes, she followed him out of the room. Leaving Caroline with Siren as her would be mother bombarded her brother with questions; all of which he was more than happy to answer. He was such a momma's boy.

"Carlise, the Bennett witch texted me, they need you to come over and explain exactly how she can still practice magic now that she's a vampire."

I nodded. "It's really cool actually, but I'll wait and explain it to them." I moved to leave the house only to find Klaus following close behind. I turned and threw him a questionable look.

"You think I would let you go out there by yourself. Hybrid or not, you are my daughter and I take care of family," he replied.

I smiled walking up to him giving him a hug. "Always and forever… but what about Mom and Siren?"

Most likely through enhanced hearing, Caroline and Siren appeared before us.

Caroline smiled at me. "You two go. We'll be fine here."

Siren nodded. "Yeah. Someone has to be here when Uncle Elijah comes back with a fresh suit waiting for him. Would you believe that even after all these years he still wears those damn suits."

Dad chuckled next to me. "Well nice to know some things never change." He then became serious as he looked at mom. "You sure you're alright?"

The blonde vampire smirked. "Oh please just because I had a little moment in there doesn't mean I'm an invalid. I can totally kick butt mister."

I couldn't stop the small smile that crossed my lips as Dad held up his hands in mock surrender, a small smile on his face as well. Siren and I locked eyes. It went without saying that he would take care of mom just as I would watch dad's back.

"Come on then sweetheart, the sooner we get this sorted the sooner we can get back," Dad said ushering me out the front door.

I looked back at my mother and twin one last time before stepping out into the night, my father at my side.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Someone mentioned wanting to know how Carlise even found Klaus to begin with, so there you go. Remember, reviews are key.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So did anyone else get mad excited when Klaus mentioned Caroline on The Originals this week? I'm hoping Caroline comes to The ORIGINALS soon. But anyway, thank you for all the reviews and follows. With that being said here is a new chapter.

We ended up taking Dad's black navigator even though I wanted to run to Bonnie's. I couldn't stop myself from pouting slightly. Spoil sport.

I looked at Dad in confusion as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"What's going on, thought we were going to Bonnie's?"

The older hybrid nodded. "We are sweetheart, but first we need to pick up something for Kol to eat. With young gilbert being the only one human, it would be a shame for your uncle to lose control. I can already tell you he is not pleased with whatever was between Bonnie and the boy."

I chuckled at the thought. "I agree that blood will help calm him down. We don't need him feeding on the locals, but I wouldn't worry about him being jealous of Aunt Elena's brother, his ego will more than reassure him."

In response my father let out a chuckle of his own before meeting my eyes.

"You know. You are so much like her in some ways."

I crinkled my nose in confusion. "Like who?"

He seem to be in a daze. The smile on his face widening as whatever thought ran across his mind.

"Caroline."

My own features softened at that. "Yeah, you tell me that al the time especially when mom and I don't agree on somethings."

His smile broadened "Oh really now? I bet you two at each other's throats is a sight to behold."

A snort of laughter escaped my lips. "That's putting it mildly. I'll never forget once mom was teaching me some self defense stuff that comes in handy for vamps and I told her that one move was useless. We then of course argued on it until finally she told me to come at her and she would prove that the move was important."

"And how did that little showdown pan out?"

I looked away from my dad's knowing look as I felt my cheeks redden.

"SheThrewMeIntoAWall," I replied in one breath.

"I'm sorry what was that? I'm afraid you'll have to speak up."

I couldn't stop the groan as I looked at my father's amuse filled face. "Ok. Now you're just being an ass."

He tsked me. A smile still wide across his face. "Now now. Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

My eyes rolled at that. "Yeah yeah. Let's go get this blood." I replied as I opened my door and hopped out of the SUV.

"CARLISE!"

I whipped around in time to see my father clutching his head. I moved to go to him when something or someone stabbed me from behind.

I looked down at my chest with wide eyes as the dagger stuck clean through my body.

Before I had time to react, two hands grabbed my head on both sides and everything went dark.

Author Note: Hey, I love that you guys are enjoying this story. This is just a short chapter that I wanted to push out to you. I wasn't going to include this scene initially but with so much feedback and reviews I figured it was the least I could do. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
